The Deal Of Tomorrow
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Summary: Naruto faces the saddest day of his life, full of regrets and sorrow; he wishes to change the past. Unknown to him, he will get a deal he can't simply refused. Time travel fic, Naruxhina


Crystal: *sigh* I think this addition is no longer safe, I'm hook of this pairing and I will die loving them! So, this one-shot will be very sad in the beginning, yet I promised happy ending… Well happy for me anyway^_^! Naruxhina

Summary: Naruto faces the saddest day of his life, full of regrets and sorrow; he wishes to change the past. Unknown to him, he will get a deal he can't simply refused. Time travel fic, Naruxhina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**The Deal of Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1:Regreats and sorrow**

He kept ruining no matter how exhausted he was, his heart screamed at him to go faster and he complied, the rain that fell heavily around him was ignored. He needed to get to her, she about to leave him when she promised to never do it. He felt angered towards her and yet wasn't he the one that never reminded her of her promise? He lost her the moment he didn't took her in his arms and kiss her, he lost her the moment he decided to avoid her because he didn't want to face his feelings, he lost her for the foolishness of letting her walk away with tears out of his life. Yet, now he doesn't want to let go, he can't let go.

He ran in the Hyuuga compound, his mind set on seeing her again and stopping this nonsense, couldn't they all see that if they do this he was as good as dead? He was skilled in getting in on notice not even with a full house on such an important day they spotted him. He was soaking wet when he met it to her room, and he gently entered startling the young women inside. The woman turned in a white kimono to face him, her pale lavender eyes widen as he saw him there.

"Naruto-kun," She mumbled his name softly like always, yet this time it wasn't hopeful or loving, it was curious and cautious.

"Hinata-chan." He only says her name because right now looking at her left him speechless, she's a beautiful woman now, yet used to see her he just to catch a glimpse of the young girl that gave him a healing ointment, right not he doesn't see that girl and he felt himself shatter a little bit more.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be celebrating being name Hokage, today you're first day at accomplishing your dream." Hinata said as she said confused.

"Don't marry him, Hinata-chan" Naruto blurted out without thought.

"Naruto-kun, is my wedding day of course I'm marrying him." Hinata said with narrowed eyes.

"You can't, Hinata-chan, you just can't! Please don't I-I love you," Naruto finally confessed to her.

Hinata eyes widen and she gaze at him, she knows his telling the truth and she also knows that what one day would have made her jump for joy today only makes her feel sad. She dreamed about being married to this man in front of her, she wanted to be the one that gave him children and a home, yet years of waiting finally weighted her down and she left her heart open to another. Hinata eyes soften at seeing the pain in his eyes, it's the same pain that was in hers until she decided to let go. She walked toward him and gently kissed his lips, after a few seconds she pulled away and gently caress his cheek.

"You let me go, Naruto-kun and I found peace. Now is your turn to let me go and find your peace. You're now the Hokage you're dreamed is being fulfill, don't waste time at chasing ghost." Hinata said gently and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry," He whisper, yet he doesn't know if it for himself or her.

"I know," She said as she left the room and towards a new life.

Naruto collapse on the ground, tears started to run down his already damp cheeks, and he curses and sobs as he hear a man began to speak. He doesn't get up or even tries too, he wants this pain in his chest to stop, he wants to chance so many things, yet he can't. This is his destiny and he carved it with his own hand, he has no one else to blame, but himself.

"Stop crying you big baby. Or else I'll leave" A new voice said.

Naruto turned towards the new voice and he saw Neji standing there, but Neji was dead years ago. Naruto didn't know if it was an illusion, an enemy or him finally lousing his sanity, yet he didn't care nothing could be worse then what he feels now. Naruto would welcome death and insanity with opens arms.

"You Baka! You're not dead or crazy! Hurry up and listen to me, I don't have all day! I'm here to make you a deal, I'll send you back into the past and there you will have 24 hours to make things right. If you fail you get send back here, got it?" Neji said angrily.

"It's this some kind of twisted joke? Neji is dead and we can't go back in time, even if you were the real ghost Neji." Naruto stated.

"Idiot! Of course its me! I'm not the one giving you this deal it's Kami. Still I don't know why, after you did to Hinata-sama I would have send lighting towards your house or rather you," Neji stated darkly.

Naruto eyes widen in disbelief as Neji grabbed him by his jacket and they disappear…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in his old apartment, and everything seemed… bigger? He looked into his calendar and saw that it was the first day of being a Genin again, he quickly jump out of bed and looked in his bathroom mirror, he was young again and old of his old scars had vanished. He was really back in time, so that's means that ghost Neji was telling the truth! Oh… Thank Kami….Naruto watched his face and teeth and will all in his pajamas glory he runs out of his apartment like a madman. It was seven a clock which means that Hinata was in the training ground with her teams and sensei; he ran faster and ignored the looks the villagers send him as he kept ruining.

When he sat foot on the training ground he saw her, she was sparing with Kiba looking as beautiful as he remembers, he doesn't think twice this time and ran full speed at her. The impact of the collision made them both rolled over in the ground, yet he doesn't mind as he began his assault. He kissed her soundly on the lips ignoring everyone else. When Hinata gasp, he took the opportunity to gently push his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He pulled away after a few seconds, and sigh happily seeing the blushed that was on her pale complexion.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stutter confused.

"Hinata-hime, marry me! I know I've been an idiot, yet please say you'll marry me! I love you!" Naruto said pleadingly.

Unfortunately all this was too much for the poor girl and she fainted, she had a blissful smile on her face and her face was still red. Naruto laugh happily while all the others were looking at Naruto like he was crazy. Well in their defense he was wearing his pajamas, and was declaring his love to a girl in seven in the morning, and has asked said girl to marry him while kissing her. Oh, and let's not forget the fun part; their only 13 years old.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'! You are all my witness, I propose and she said yes… in her own way of course!" Naruto said as he started down at the fainted girl in his arms.

"Naruto, what in the hell is wrong with you? You can't marry Hinata!" Kiba yelled in disbelief.

"Why not? Are you going to try and stop me, Kiba?" Naruto said in a dangerously cold voice that made Kiba shiver.

"Naruto, you're just children…" Hinata sensei chimed her thoughts.

"Oh, so we're old enough to kill and not marry? Please don't make me laugh! As soon as Hinata-hime, get's up were planning our wedding!" Naruto said returning to his cheerful-self.

Everybody close sweat drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Konoha~~~~~~

Nej sat with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Naruto, how dare he kissed Hinata-sama like that? She was a lady! He will kill Naruto slowly for this….

"He seemed to already change the past and it hasn't past five minutes impressive." Kami said softly.

"Hump, that baka! He better not keep touching Hinata-sama!" Neji said.

"If I remember correctly I said you should had send him back like two years, this was your doing Neji. Hoping he can chance the past for a better future?" Kami asked chuckling.

"Hump! I just hope I served this time; I can't threaten him or kill him if I'm dead!" Neji said seriously.

"Of course, my child of course!" Kami said as he rolled his eyes.

The end?

Hope you guys enjoy and review this one shot ^_^


End file.
